Voodoo Byakuya x Szeyal Oneshot
by Voa
Summary: The 8th espada makes a voodoo doll of the unsuspecting Byakuya Kuchiki and uses it for 'recreational activities'.  Warning : Lemon One Shot


Byakuya Kuchiki sat as his desk, as always, filling out his paperwork. 'Why is it so hot in here?' he thought as he struggled to concentrate. He had been burning up all day and it only seemed to be getting worse. This sudden rise in tempoerature had started after he had woken up from an odd dream.

"Good afternoon, Taichou" said Renji walking into his office, "Are you ok?"

His usually calm and collected captain seemed a little tense and his skin was flushed.

"Maybe you should lay down, Taichou"

"I assure you, Renji, I'm –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Renji had reached out to feel his forehead. Byakuya opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a loud moan. To Byakuya's dismay, the moan wasn't the only reaction his body had to the unexpected contact. He could feel his member becoming slightly hard and his temperature still rising.

"A-Are you sure you're ok?" said Renji slightly taken back by the captain's reaction, "You have a small temperature"

, He took a deep breath and shifted slightly in his seat "I expect you to be done your paper work by the time I return from the captain's meeting."

"Yes, Sir" said Renji before leaving the room,

'What's wrong with me?' thought Byakuya, 'Perhaps I should visit squad 4 after the meeting'

He could feel him member growing more erect as the time of the meeting grew closer. He didn't know what was going on, but it was very clear that he had to put a stop to it soon. Byakuya stopped by Kutchiki manner in hopes of finding a way to end this nonsense. He went to the washroom and looked in the mirror. His face was flushed and his lips were slightly swollen as if someone had kissed him. It had been so long since he had been with someone; maybe his urges were finally getting to him. He didn't believe in masturbation and there was no one he desired within the Seireitei. He took a cold shower and was relieve to find that it had worked. He was still a little hot but he was pretty much back to normal.

The captain's meeting droned on and on as always but his 'symptoms came back at full force about half way through the meeting. The heat in his body seemed concentrating on his member and an unusual sensation began to take him. He struggled to maintain his composure as the meeting went on. If not for the loose fitting uniform, the bulge in his pants would have become rather obvious. It self as if a hand was stroking his manhood, the slow strokes soon turned into fast pumping as the meeting continued. He contained his composure rather well until what felt like a thumb began to rub against his head and mess with the sensitive slit. His member was then taken in by what seemed to be an invisible mouth. He could feel his manhood inside a wet cavern and he felt a tongue slide around the base and make its way to the head. He had never had oral and it never really appealed to him but the feeling was simply amazing. Before he could stop himself, he let out a loud groan and ended up on one knee on the floor.

"Is everything alright Kuchiki-Taichou?" asked Yamamoto,

"Yes" panted Kuchiki, "My apologies"

He stood back up and the meeting continued. Thankfully, the dark clothing did a good job at hiding the bodily fluids but his solider still stood at attention. The meeting was soon over after the disgraceful display. He received well wishes by several of his peers before heading back to his estate. But Kenpachi Zaraki soon cornered him after he began his walk.

"What business do you have with me, Kenpachi-Taichou?"

A wide smile appeared on the 11th Taichou's face as he came closer to Byakuya and inhaled deeply.

"If I didn't know better Kuchiki, I'd say you were horny."

"And what makes you think that?" glare Kutchiki,

,Kenpachi came closer and inhaled again "I can smell it on you. The smell of your juices is intoxicating."

"I've had enough of this foolishness"

He was about to walk away when Kenpachi pushed into a wall and grabbed his crotch. Byakuya let out a loud moan and he felt his member grow impossibly harder and start throbbing. Kenpachi smirked and began to pull off the smaller captain's pants but was stopped before the deed could be done.

"Not another move, Kenpachi-Taichou " said Byakuya as he grabbed the hilt of his sword,

Kenpachi laughed but walked away "I've always want to fight you, but you seem a little distracted tonight."

And with that, the other shinigami walked away. The sensations began to take him again as he walked home. He could feel an invisible hand cupping and fondling his balls and a tongue whirling around the head of his manhood. He nearly collapsed on the floor once he made it inside the maner. Lucky for him, Rukia was stationed in the world of the living and the servants were off tonight. He managed to make his way to the bathroom where he laid against the wall and breath deeply.

"Having some trouble, Byakuya – Taichou?"

He looked up and saw, none other then, Szayel Granz looking down at him. Byakuya's eye's widened when he what looked like a doll version of himself.

"I'm afraid I'm not so easy to kill." Said Byakuya through grit teeth,

"Now, now Byaki, I'm only here to play."

He lifted the doll up and his fingers went to the doll's nether regions.

"Just what do you think you're-ah!"

The sensation hit him ten fold and he was subdued by the intense amount of pleasure.

,Szayel smirked and turned the doll to reveal a small dial on its back "You see Byaki-kun, this doll was made for pleasure instead of pain. The dial on its back determines just how much pleasure you receive. I can make it so a small motion, that might give you a small felling of pleasure, is strong enough to invoke an orgasm. For example.."

He turned the dial all the way up, removed the doll's clothes, lifted it to his mouth and gave its member a small like. Within moments, Byakuya's clothes had vanished and he let out a loud moan and came hard on the bathroom floor.

"How dare you" panted Byakuya,

He reached for the hilt of his sword when he was hit with another wave of pleasure.

, He looked up and saw that the espada was stroking the doll version of him "This is why I chose you, Byaki-kun. You always look so stiff, I think it's about time someone livened you up."

"I've had enough of this!" Byakuya growled, "I'm not one to be trifled with."

Before the espada knew it, he had been pinned to the floor and his clothes were being ripped off.

"Its time you paid for this foolishness" whispered Byakuya,

He plunged himself in the espada's depths. Szayel let out a painful scream that morphed into a moan, welcoming the intrusion. Byakuya gave him no time to adjust before going in and out, hitting the other man's prostate every time. Szayel came on his stomach in no time at all but byakuya kept going. He had done it out of anger and lust but he had never expected sex with another man to be so good. The flesh around his member was marvelously tight and the espada's moans and screams fed his loving and sadistic nature. After what seemed like an eternity, Byakuya finally filled him with his seed.

"Now" said Byakuya picking up his sword, "Its time you payed for coming here."

"What are you talking about, Byak-"

"Scatter Senbonzakura"


End file.
